


Allegedly Soulmates

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Identity Porn, M/M, au where Jason was never Robin, soulmate au where colors appear on the skin of your soulmate where you touch them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Dick's first "meeting" -read: he got punched in the face- with his soulmate happened when he was still Robin, and didn't leave a lot of room for figuring out who his soulmate was. Several years later he finds out when cuffing the infamous Jason Todd, local nuisance to the police and lead suspect for the popular criminal known as the Red Hood.





	Allegedly Soulmates

Dick did not meet his soulmate in the most conventional way. He’d been Robin at the time, and had spotted the boy stealing. And gotten punched in the face when he tried to grab him. 

Normally catching up to someone running away, even after the surprise of that person being able to land a punch, would be no problem. And he was about to catch up, until he caught his reflection in a window and saw discoloration on his cheek where he’d been punched. It was way too soon for bruising, and bruises weren’t bright red. 

By the time he pulled himself together from the realization that he’d just been punched by his soulmate, said soulmate was long gone. And searching for him didn’t yield results. 

Now, several years later, he was doing his day job as a cop when he spotted Jason Todd leaning against his cruiser. 

Jason Todd had a rap sheet about a mile long and a history of getting off the hook. He’d had assault charges against a number of other criminals that almost all ended up dropped, a fondness of messing with cops that usually turned out dirty, and was their lead suspect for being the infamous Red Hood, a criminal who seemed to fancy himself to be the Robin Hood type, stealing from the rich and redistributing what he stole. Although their only real evidence on that had been security footage where the red hoodie the criminal wore had slipped down and they’d been able to see messy dark hair with a white streak in it, but no face because of the mask he wore. Jason had, unfortunately rightly so, informed them that a hairstyle caught on grainy security footage was not conclusive proof and would never hold up in court, and told them to call him back when they found DNA or fingerprints linking him. 

And he was currently spinning Dick’s key-ring, with the keys to the cruiser he was leaning against, around on his pointer finger. Which seemed like enough reason to cuff him since he’d clearly stolen those from Dick somehow. 

“Do I even need to say you’re under arrest at this point?” He said, pulling out handcuffs.

“For legal purposes you probably should,” Jason said as he let Dick cuff him without any struggle. “Although I can’t imagine what for since I found these on the ground. Really quite careless, Officer. You’re more than welcome to have them back.” But Dick was only half listening because where he’d touched Jason’s wrist to put the cuffs on he could see blue and purple markings and when he looked at the palms of his own hands they were orange and pink. 

Dick managed to contain his panic to only a few seconds, but he still managed to fumble and almost drop Jason’s wrists. He quickly cuffed him and read him his Miranda rights robotically, still trying to contain his shock and hoping to any god out there that Jason wouldn’t turn around to catch a glimpse of his wrists or Dick’s hands. It wasn’t as though having a cocky, trouble making, and potential criminal mastermind as a soulmate was the worst thing Dick could imagine. What worried him more was the fear that Jason would manage to remember their first encounter and put together that he had been Robin.

“Officer, I already said you can have the keys back, this seems unnecessary,” Jason complained, glancing over his shoulder at Dick, luckily looking at his face rather than his hands. “Especially since I stopped by to give you some information. You okay though? You look sick, and it won’t really look good for you to meet me and then take the day off.” 

“Fine, fine.” Dick tried to regain his bearings. “And it’s hard to believe anything you say.”

“Hardly seems cause to arrest me,” Jason pointed out. Which wasn’t untrue, but if he uncuffed Jason now he’d see his wrists. The colors were already fading, but quite clearly still there. “Here I was thinking you’d want information on a dirty cop.”

That took his attention away from the new revelation, if only for a moment. “Are you trying to bribe me?”

“Not at all. I told you, I’m here to give you that info. I’m just also pointing out that you have no reason to arrest me.” 

“How do I know you didn’t somehow lift those keys off me.” At this point Dick could admit he was kind of stalling just long enough until the colors faded from their skin.

“You don’t,” Jason aimed a sharp grin his way. “But you can’t prove I did either.”

Dick gave him an unimpressed look. “Why doesn’t that give me much confidence in you?”

“Well I mean if you don’t want the info I can just keep it to myself I guess,” Jason shrugged. The marks were almost completely gone. “Mind my own business and all. I’m sure your colleague would appreciate it.”

Dick continued to give him an unimpressed look but did finally uncuff him once the colors were gone. He was careful not to have any skin contact with him. “Care to share with the class?”

“Well since I haven’t managed to annoy him into slipping up yet, I thought I’d let you know, since you seem to be the most keen on actually purging this city of corruption. I left a file in your passenger seat. Pictures and everything.” Jason rubbed his wrists absently, leaning against the drivers side door. “I do hope though that in the future you’ll be better at your job and figure it out yourself if me telling you means getting cuffed.” 

“You telling me isn’t what got you cuffed and you know it.” Dick would definitely have to follow up on what it was that Jason left in his car on the off chance it might be real.

“Whatever could you mean?” The innocent look might work better if it weren’t for the mocking tone. 

Dick sighed and tucked the handcuffs back where they belonged on his uniform. “Do us both a favor, Jason, and stay out of trouble.”

“Aw, Officer Grayson, it almost sounds like you actually like me,” Jason leaned in a little too close for what Dick had just found out, bright eyes shining with amusement.

Dick stood his ground though. Backing up would feel like he’d lost whatever silent competition they were having. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“And after all the effort I went through to put together that file for you,” he put a hand to his heart but leaned away. “I’ll let you get to it before you think of some other reason to slap a pair of cuffs on me though,” he said with a wink.

“Like I said, don’t get your hopes up.”

* * *

Dick was doing exactly what he knew he shouldn’t and knew was a bad idea. He was hunting down Jason as Nightwing. Dick knew Jason was a criminal, and he knew giving Jason the tools to figure out that he was Robin and eventually became Nightwing was idiotic. But the thing was. Dick always liked the idea of soulmates. He’d never been able to stop thinking about that boy he tried to stop all those years ago and letting that boy get away again didn’t sit very well with him.

Finding Jason was easier said than done though. When Jason didn’t want to be found, he was essentially invisible. Dick was able to pin him while he was taking a smoke break after days of searching while patrolling. “You’re not an easy guy to find,” he said as he dropped down behind him.

“I wasn’t even aware you were searching,” Jason said, releasing a cloud of smoke and looking Dick up and down. “Wasn’t aware I was on Nightwing’s radar at all actually.” 

“You’d be surprised.” Dick swiped the cigarette from Jason’s fingers, his purposefully gloveless hand lightly brushing against them.

“What are you-“ Jason started to protest, reaching to take the cigarette back before seeming to notice the spots of gold and red on his hand. “Huh. I guess I just won a bet on Nightwing being Robin,” he muttered as he stared at his hand.

“There was a bet?” Dick asked with a quirk of his brow.

“There are several bets I’d imagine,” Jason shrugged, taking his cigarette back and looking at the spot of green where he touched Dick’s hand to do it before taking a deep drag. 

“That makes your breath terrible; I hope you know that.”

“You’re not exactly a breath of fresh air after swinging around the city,” Jason informed him. “How did you know it was me though?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“A better question should be why it took me so long to find you. I’ve been looking for you since that night.” Which was technically true.

Jason tilted his head. “Have you now? I think that makes my question more pressing actually.” 

“Does it?” Dick asked with an innocent smile. 

“If you’ve been looking that long then you clearly wouldn’t have known who I was. So, what changed? How’d you find me now?” 

“Maybe it was just a matter of time for me to sniff you out,” He grinned, giving Jason’s cheek a little tap. Now that he had the mask, he had to admit, it was kind of nice to see the colours that would appear on both their skin.

“No, I don’t think so,” Jason narrowed his eyes at him, gears clearly turning in his head but coming up blank since he hadn’t actually seen the colors from his interaction with Dick before. 

“Sounds plausible enough for me. A few years of you on my mind will do that.”

Jason shook his head. “No, you ditched the fingerstripes. You were looking for me specifically tonight.”

“For some reason, I didn’t expect you to be as paranoid or as much of a detective as you are. That’s not a jab, just an observation.”

“I expected you to be about as evasive as you are based on what I’ve heard.”

“Can’t say I know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really? Then how did you know it was me?” Jason asked around another puff of smoke.

“Call it a hunch.” Dick plucked the cigarette from his lips just to see them turn red.

“Stop doing that,” Jason reached to take it back.

“Maybe when you stop making it fun,” Dick smirked, holding it out of his reach.

“You’re a bit of a nuisance. Not sure what else I expected from a vigilante,” Jason grabbed his arm and pulled it down until he could grab the cigarette. 

“I’ve been called worse things,” Dick shrugged.

“Yes, in your line of work I’m quite sure that you have,” Jason took one last drag from the cigarette before putting it out against the alleyway wall. “Well this has been interesting and all, but I should probably be going.” 

“Don’t think you’ve seen the last of me.” there wasn’t really any good reason to stay around Jason, but if fate thought they were perfect for each other then Dick at the very least wanted to know why.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, looking a little uncomfortable. “Look, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression or something, but I’m not really looking to do the whole soulmates thing with you. You understand that while it may have been hard for you to track down some random kid that punched you in Crime Alley it wouldn’t actually be that hard for me to find Robin, right?” 

“I get that, and I don’t expect you to want anything out of this. I don’t really know if I want anything out of this either, but I can admit that I’m a little curious.”

Jason looked unconvinced. “You know that almost every cop in the state of New Jersey would probably kill to get me dead or behind bars, right? And that your whole thing is stopping crime?” 

“I think that’s a little exaggerated.” Sure Jason was wanted, but he wasn’t their biggest trouble maker by far.

“I have an alleged habit of harassing equally allegedly dirty cops. Do you know how many times I’ve been kidnapped?” Actually, with it pointed out to him he could think of two separate times the police had rescued Jason, much to the annoyance of several of his coworkers who made snide comments about how they should have left him there. “And that’s when they don’t just go straight to whipping out guns or trying to get physical. I am not popular with the police force in these parts.” 

“Well if you allegedly have a habit of making it tough for dirty cops then maybe you’ll gain the favor of some.” The info Jason had given him was actually helpful. It was enough to take down at least a handful of dirty cops.

“Please, I’d trust maybe three GCPD Officers as far as I could throw them.”

“That also feels like an exaggeration, but I’m not exactly their favorite person either. Can you believe vigilantism is a crime?” Dick sighed jokingly.

“Not a well enforced one. You just do their job for them.” 

“And yet they’re never really all that grateful for it.” Not that it really bothered Dick. He didn’t do what he did to be thanked.

“I suppose not. Well Nightwing, I really should actually be going. I’ve got a job to do tonight,” he said with a two finger salute. 

While it wouldn’t be admissible at all, especially since he was Nightwing at the moment, it didn’t go unnoticed by Dick that the same night Jason said he had a job, the Red Hood hit another house near where he’d found Jason. 

* * *

“Heya Officer. Probably shouldn’t leave your doors unlocked. Who knows who could just get into your car,” Jason greeted him from the passenger seat of Dick’s cruiser, which had very much so been locked, feet propped up on the dashboard. 

“Is showing me how good your lock picking skills are really the best way to prove to me you’re the most law abiding citizen?” Dick kept his face neutral as he got in the car, very aware of where all of Jason’s limbs rested.

“Oh c’mon. I wouldn’t pick the lock to your car. Too easy to prove it was tampered with. I’d be much more subtle than that if I weren’t a law abiding citizen,” Jason winked at him. Which did fit the Red Hood’s profile of never leaving behind any damage to the lock of whatever building he broke into. “Besides, I thought you’d be happier to see me after the info I gave you last time.” 

Jason’s info had panned out, and he’d managed to bring down a good number of dirty cops. That, unsurprisingly, didn’t make him very popular with many of his coworkers, but he was fine with that. “If you keep being helpful maybe you’ll manage to actually convince me that you are a law abiding citizen.”

“No, I don’t think I’ll ever convince you of that,” the grin on his face said he wasn’t really looking to convince Dick either. “But, I did bring you something,” he said, pulling a flash drive out of his pocket and holding it out to Dick. 

Dick very purposefully only took it by the end and didn’t let his fingers linger. “What’s on it?”

“Who knows?” Jason shrugged. “But I found it around some gang activity, so it could be useful. Not really my scene though, so I figured I’d pass it off to you since you might find it more interesting. It could also be garbage for all I know, but I wasn’t going to risk my computer to find out.”

Dick felt his lip quirk up, breaking his mostly neutral face. “And what were you doing around some gang activity?”

“Before I answer that, unreleased question: is eavesdropping a crime or just ill advised?” 

“I’ll put it under ill advised.” It was something Dick was usually guilty of too, afterall.

“Noted. I didn’t hear anything particularly share worthy though.” 

“And why were you, a supposed law abiding citizen, eavesdropping on gang activity?”

“Well you weren’t doing it,” Jason pointed out like that was a completely reasonable argument to make. Dick said as much too.

“I don’t think that’s a very good argument, but I’m glad that at least you’re out there while the good cops are occupied,” Dick drawled sarcastically.

“Just doing my civic duty, Officer,” Jason answered with equally sarcastic innocence. 

“Does your civic duty include telling me how you got into my car?” Dick did have his keys on him this time. He checked.

“No, of course not,” Jason waved him off. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Of course, how silly of me.”

“But since I am in your car already wanna give me a ride?” 

“To the station? I’d love to,” Dick started up the car.

“Yes, I’m sure that will make you very popular. Don’t worry, I’ll give you directions, take a right up at the light.” 

Dick wanted to be defiant just for the sake of it but he supposed he didn’t really mind giving Jason a ride. “Don’t expect this to become a thing.”

“What, you don’t want a side job as an Uber driver?” 

“Hasn’t ever really crossed my mind, no.”

“Left here,” Jason directed. “If you could do it in the cruiser I’m sure you’d be great. Sirens on, everyone would get where they need to go on time. Oh right here,” he pointed and Dick pulled up just in time to see two of the men he recognized from wanted posters in the station. “So maybe something was worth sharing. If you let them get two streets up there’s going to be some murders. Have fun with that. I’m gonna go get a smoothie,” Jason said, hopping out of the car before it was even at a full stop.

“Amazing,” Dick huffed a laugh. Those two would be murders ended up being attempted murders though.

* * *

Dick found Jason the next time he was out as Nightwing by accident, not that Jason really looked like he believed that. “Fancy meeting you here on the roof of this building.”

“Boy Wonder, I don’t quite have the time tonight to indulge your curiosity,” Jason told him, shoving what looked like a red hoodie into his bag before Dick could get a good look at it. 

“How about the separate curiosity of what you’re up to?”

“Absolutely don’t have time for that,” Jason said as Dick heard distant police sirens. 

“Oh what did you do,” Dick sighed.

“I’m sure it’s completely separate from me. But I don’t really want to get caught up in it either,” Jason moved around him. “You don’t mind if I borrow this right?” He held up Dick’s grappling hook. “No? Thanks!” 

“How did you even-?” Dick quickly grabbed any part of Jason he could reach before he could shoot a line. “If you’re going anywhere with that thing, it’s gotta have me attached to it.”

Jason glared at him, but shot the grapple anyway and gave Dick a second to cling a little more securely to him than just a hand on his arm. It also became very clear very fast that Jason had never used a grappling hook when they almost slammed into a building and Dick had to take control of the line very quickly. 

“Okay, I get to steer from now on. Any requests?” Dick asked as they repositioned themselves.

“The opposite direction of those sirens?” 

“Works for me.” Dick quickly but carefully got them away and out of sight of whatever crime Jason was allegedly running from.

“You couldn’t just let me take the grappling hook?” Jason complained when they landed a safe distance away. 

“Well you clearly would’ve managed to kill yourself if I had.” 

“No, I would have been fine without you clinging to me,” Jason denied, but even he didn’t look super convinced of that. 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Dick took a fascination in watching the colors from where their skin had touched fade from spots on Jason’s face and neck.

“Right well,” Jason was definitely eyeing where Dick would have colorful spots as well, “I’m sure I’m going to have an early morning at the station tomorrow, so it’s probably time for me to go.” 

“Do you think they’re going to pin whatever you allegedly didn’t do on you that fast?” Dick definitely would have to leave a tip for one of the other cops to do that. It wasn’t like Dick could cuff him himself.

“No, not at all,” Jason laughed. “No, they call me in almost every time Red Hood does something to interrogate me about my whereabouts because they don’t have any other suspects. Actually, speaking of…” Jason pulled out his phone and snapped a selfie of them before Dick could react. “Marks are gone. And I have an alibi on the other side of town with Nightwing.” 

“So a Red Hood incident that you just happened to be exiting?” Dick cocked an eyebrow at him. He’d definitely seen a red hoodie being stuffed into Jason’s bag too.

“Coincidences are fun, right? Thanks for the alibi, Nightwing.” 

“Right, coincidences.”

“Well saying you think it’s something else would mean that you helped me escape the scene of a crime you think I committed. Pretty sure that at least makes you an accessory if not an accomplice.”

And that was unfortunately true. “Well I’m definitely not saying anything, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have some theories.”

“Theorize all you want. God knows I’ve heard just about every version of those theories. But fill me in next time, I have things to do.” 

* * *

“Officer Grayson,” Jason greeted when he opened his apartment door, leaning against the door frame very casually denying him sight and entry into the apartment. “To what do I owe the unannounced visit?” 

Dick looked Jason up and down, “You know, one could assume with how casual you’re being that you expected this visit.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting you specifically. I get cops at my door quite often. I was about to go on my morning run,” he gestured to his tank top and gym shorts, “should I change to go to the station or is the questioning happening in my doorway?” 

Dick did not want to have to lead Jason to the station. Most instances of that meant he’d have to touch Jason in some way or form. “We only need to go to the station if you’re proven guilty this time.”

“Guilty of what exactly?” Jason asked him with what would almost be believable curiosity if Dick hadn’t quite literally heard him say that he was expecting a police visit the night before after fleeing a crime scene. 

“What would you know about the Red Hood’s most recent theft?”

“Oh we’re back on that, huh? Nothing since I haven’t turned on the news yet this morning.” 

“I see,” Dick mumbled, pretending to write something down. “And where were you last night between twelve thirty to one?”

“Oh, I actually have a picture of my alibi!” Jason grinned at him and pulled out his phone. “I was about a mile from here, and I bumped into Nightwing.” He turned his phone to face Dick where he saw the selfie of himself and Jason. “Had to snap a picture obviously. Who knew it would be useful. And there’s the time stamp and geolocation,” he added, pointing at the details. 

“That’s a pretty detailed alibi,” Dick said blandly. It wasn’t as if he’d actually expected to be able to bring Jason back to the station with him. He really couldn’t without exposing himself in the process.

“Well, phones these days seem to keep track of everything. And if you meet a local celebrity you obviously take a picture,” Jason said dismissively. “Don’t worry though, Officer. You’re still my favorite crime fighter.” 

“Gotta be careful there, Jason. That almost sounded like you actually like me.”

“I do,” Jason said with an easy shrug, putting his phone away. 

That had Dick doing a double take, because he’d been pretty sure Jason was just messing with him. “You’re aware I’m a cop that’s usually trying to find a reason to arrest you, right?” Although Dick could admit his desire to arrest Jason wasn’t as strong as it used to be. Not after realizing that they both weren’t so different taking the law and the inequality in Gotham into their own hands.

“I am aware that in a city full of corruption you are one of the few people with power genuinely trying to make it a better place. And that you are just about the only cop that would take any kind of help from me,” Jason shrugged again, like it was no big deal to just admit any of that. 

“I-wow. Uh-thanks. I guess you’re growing on me too, for an alleged criminal who clearly only wants to keep the city he loves safe but hates systems.”

“Careful Officer Grayson. That almost sounded like you actually like me,” Jason teased. 

Dick smiled, “Whatever could you mean?”

“Well don’t expect me to go on a list of reasons you shouldn’t like me like you did. I’d have to say alleged too many times.” 

“Maybe that’s a sign you need to cut down on your alleged crimes, at the very least the assault ones.”

“Those charges are dropped most of the time,” Jason protested. 

“But it’s still what you’re brought in the most for.”

“Is it really?” 

“Well your ability to annoy officers and allegedly destroy police property is definitely up there, I’d say almost tied. But believe it or not, you’ve punched more drunk and stupid people than you’ve allegedly stolen tires off of police cruisers.”

“Huh. Cool.” Jason flashed a smirk at him. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Dick glared, but there wasn’t any real heat behind it.

“Think about what?” 

Dick gave him a disbelieving look. “Either way, since you have an alibi, I guess I’ll get out of your hair, but seriously Jason,” Dick pointed at him with his notebook, “stay away from my cruiser.”

“I’d never dream of messing with your cruiser. That’d be illegal, Officer,” Jason said with exaggerated innocence. 

“I’m glad you know that because if something does happen to it, you’ll be my prime suspect.”

“I’m always the prime suspect it would seem,” Jason pushed off of his door way and went to shoulder past Dick, giving him an odd look when he quickly moved out of the way instead, but didn’t comment on it, simply closing the door the rest of the way and locking up. “Anyway, if I’m not under arrest, I still have a run to go on.” 

“Stay out of trouble.”

“When don’t I?” 

* * *

This time when Dick came across Jason as Nightwing, he ran into him while he was dressed as Red Hood. 

“Nightwing, I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure,” Jason grinned at him, his hood covering most of his face and the mask over his eyes making it even harder to identify him if Dick didn’t already know that it was Jason behind the disguise. 

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure we’ve met at least a few times.”

“I think I’d remember meeting Gotham’s favorite vigilante.” 

“You sure we haven’t met without your mask and hoodie? I could’ve sworn I saw you stuffing it away last week.”

“Can’t say I know what you mean. I’m finished up for tonight though. Just redistributing last week’s hit, so no crime for you to stop.” 

“Well darn,” Dick sighed but wasn’t all that disappointed. “I’ll admit, and if you repeat this to anyone I’ll deny it, but I don’t really care to stop what you’re doing.” That was true for both Nightwing and Officer Grayson.

“Oh? The crime fighter doesn’t want to fight crime? Interesting.” The words were a little mocking, but Jason did actually sound surprised. 

“I fight crime that’ll hurt people. The rich might not appreciate being robbed but it doesn’t really hurt them.”

“Well Boy Wonder, you and I might have more in common than I thought.” 

“The masks didn’t give that away?” Dick grinned.

“It’s Gotham. Most of the nightlife wear masks.” 

And Dick supposed that was true in many ways. “Since you’re done with your night job, what are the chances of me making a new friend right now?”

“Didn’t you say you think we know each other already? Can’t be that new.” 

“Semantics,” Dick waved off.

“And don’t you have crime fighting to do?” 

“I do. Wanna help me with some of it? I get a certain feeling that you like punching assholes in the face.”

Jason paused to consider that for a moment before shrugging. “Sure, why not. I don’t have anything else to do tonight.” 

Patrolling the city with someone to keep him company made it more interesting and a lot less tedious. Jason was good company, even if he was probably the most sarcastic person Dick had ever met and was a bit rougher with criminals than he was strictly comfortable with.

“Alright, alright, I’m tired. I’m tapping out,” Jason declared when they were a few blocks away from his apartment. 

“Alright, see you next time Jay, or should I stick with Red?”

“Red,” Jason said firmly.

* * *

“Officer Grayson, finally a reasonable person,” Jason said when Dick walked into the station and found Jason handcuffed in the waiting area. “If you can’t let me out of these things can you at least loosen these cuffs so I can get circulation in my hands again?” 

Dick quirked a brow at him, “you haven’t gotten out of them yourself?”

“Oh, no, I’ve got a solid alibi. But for real these hurt, can you loosen them? No one else will,” he held up his cuffed hands where the cuffs did indeed appear to be digging into his wrists. 

Dick was hesitant. It was hard to avoid contact with just cuffs, but those did look like they were on pretty tight. “Hold still.” Dick very carefully only held the cuffs as he loosened them and let go the minute he was done. “How’s that?”

Jason frowned a little as he looked at Dick’s hands before seeming to shake it off and grinned at him. “Yeah, much better. Thanks.” 

Dick felt a small twinge of guilt at how Jason reacted but he couldn’t let himself dwell on it. “What are you here for this time?”

“They are trying to pin the theft of a cop car on me. Which is stupid, where would I keep a whole cop car? And why would I want it? Either way, I was doing my grocery shopping, and they have security cameras in the store. So I’m not worried.” 

Dick snorted a laugh. “Maybe it’s that habit of annoying cops you have that has you as a suspect.”

“Probably. The store owner loves me though, so she won’t let them delete my alibi. I should be free to go within the hour.” 

“Well if that goes sideways then let me know. I’m not your person on the inside, but I’m not going to let them get you for something you actually didn’t do.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Jason informed him, leaning back in his chair. 

“You should. I like being able to keep my word.”

He didn’t end up having to. The store owner was so adamant about freeing Jason that she came to the station with extra copies of the tape “in case one goes missing for some reason”. 

Jason was just being released when Dick got off and Jason beelined over to him. 

“Think I can get a ride home since I got here via cop car?”

“That would be the courteous thing to do, wouldn’t it?”

“So Officer Grayson’s Uber services are back?” Jason teased.

“Is it a service if I only ever have one unpaying customer? We’re taking my car though, the cruiser stays at the station when I’m off.”

“I totally paid you last time,” Jason protested as they walked out of the station, rubbing his wrists absently, drawing Dick’s attention to the red marks where the cuffs had been. “I paid you in the ability to stop a double homicide you wouldn’t have known was happening.” 

“Right,” Dick hummed, “maybe this time you can pay me by telling me where you get this info.”

“I told you already didn’t I? Eavesdropping? Not illegal just ill advised. Was there anything interesting on that flash drive by the way?” 

“Oh plenty. But almost all of that information is confidential until it’s made public.”

“Boring,” Jason complained as they reached his car. 

“Sorry Jay, but you are technically part of the public. How are your wrists?” It wasn't the subtlest of subject changes, but Dick did genuinely care.

“Huh?” Jason glanced down at them, just seeming to notice he’d been messing with them. “Oh, they’re fine. Just a little sore,” he shrugged, getting into the passenger seat. 

Dick got in and started his way to Jason’s place. “Sometimes, during those moments where you haven’t been brought in for a while, I forget that not everyone’s grown a soft spot for you.”

“Well I don’t really have a soft spot for any of them either, so it’s a mutual feeling.” 

“You’re not so bad around me.”

“Obviously you don’t count as one of them, I already told you that I like you.” 

“Oh stop, you’ll make me blush,” Dick laughed.

Jason glanced over like he was half hoping to see said blush. “Liar. You’re nowhere near that modest.” 

Dick laughed again. “It is nice to know that you trust me to some extent given how obvious your dislike for dirty cops is.”

“Well you’re not dirty,” Jason said simply with a shrug. 

“Not for lack of Gotham trying. There’s plenty of people who are pretty confident they can just bribe any cop.”

“Exactly. And you aren’t taking those. That’s why you don’t count as one of them.” 

“Are there any other cops you consider so highly?”

“Gordon is good. He doesn’t really like me, which is fine, but I respect him at least.” 

And Dick was glad to hear that, because Dick wasn’t sure who he’d trust the city with if not Gordon. “I’m pretty sure I’m the only cop that really likes you.”

“Well you’re the only one that I like, so I guess we’re even.” His hand moved towards Dick and Dick only realized Jason had just been planning to pat him on the shoulder after he’d moved out of the way and Jason had slowly lowered his hand before shoving both of his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Dick knew it was a bit of an overreaction. It wasn’t like Jason was touching skin, but it was still a precaution. Seeing how disappointed and offended Jason looked did sting though. “Sorry, force of habit, it’s nothing personal.”

“You’re all good,” Jason dismissed, hands still in his pockets. “No need to apologize.” They pulled up in front of his apartment building. “I’ll see you around?” 

“Definitely. Can’t let you miss me for too long.”

* * *

“Nightwing, how can I help you? Crime slow tonight?” Jason asked when Dick landed on the rooftop beside him where Jason was smoking. 

“Never too busy to see a sometimes friendly face.”

“Sometimes?” 

“Sometimes,” Dick repeated, “it’s usually an annoyed face I come across.” 

“Sounds distinctly unfriendly. Not sure why you’d stop for that.” 

“Because it’s still a face I like, and deep down somewhere you probably have a soft spot for me.”

“As an alleged criminal I really can’t be making a habit of having soft spots for crime fighters. It seems like something that will get me in trouble.” 

“Can you really say that when you’re apparently such great friends with a cop?” It was a bad idea to bring up himself in conversation, especially with someone as sharp as Jason, but it had just slipped out.

Jason’s eyes snapped over to him, posture going stiff. “Have you been spying on me?”

“Not purposefully, I just saw you get into his car uncuffed.” Not technically a lie.

“You saw that? That happened at the police station, why would you be at the police station?” 

“The police station is a public area, I can be there if I want or need to be.”

“And why would you want or need to be?” He could practically see Jason running through everyone he’d seen around the station as his eyes moved over Dick’s face. 

“I think I’ll keep that to myself. What about you? Did you just stop by there to get a ride?”

“I got arrested but the charges were dropped and he took me home.” 

“You got arrested and you trusted a police officer to take you home?” Dick said dryly. It was weird talking about himself like this, but he was a bit curious why Jason was so willing to hang out around him as Dick but so dismissive of Nightwing.

“Mind your business,” Jason muttered, letting out another puff of smoke. “He’s a good guy, despite his profession.” 

“His profession implies that he should be a good guy,” Dick chuckled.

“Not in Gotham it doesn’t,” Jason finally stopped glaring at him at least. “Why do you care if I’m hanging out with him anyway?” 

“I guess there’s some level of truth to that. I just find it interesting that you’re hanging it with a cop when you’re reasoning for not hanging out with me is because it’s bad for your alleged criminal image.”

He wasn’t expecting Jason to look away from him with what almost looked like a blush. “Well I wasn’t planning to start hanging out with him, it just kind of happened.” 

“And you like hanging out with him?” That reaction meant a lot more than Jason just liking Dick’s company.

“What’s it to you?” Jason challenged. 

“Jay, do you… have feelings for this cop?” Dick couldn't believe he was asking that. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jason mumbled, shoulders slumping a bit. 

“Doesn’t it though?” Dick plopped down next to him.

“No. It’s one sided. And you’re like the weirdest person to talk about it with.” 

“How do you know it’s one sided?” Because Dick knew it most definitely wasn’t.

“The guy goes out of his way to avoid touching me at all. Doesn’t sound like someone who’s particularly interested. Pretty sure he just thinks I’m helpful and at least mildly entertaining anyway.” Jason tossed his cigarette and laid back on the rooftop, legs still dangling over the edge.

Maybe Dick would have to consider telling Jason about who he was. Not at the moment, he wasn’t prepared for that, but he didn’t feel right lying to Jason this way when he was indeed interested. “Maybe there’s another reason for that. You never know.”

“I appreciate what you’re doing, even though I think it’s weird given our situation, but I don’t really wanna flounder for explanations when the most simple one is he’s just not interested.”

“Just give it a chance, I’m pretty sure you’re just looking at it the wrong way.”

“Nope. I’m not going to do that when just the idea touching me makes him visibly uncomfortable, but thanks for the suggestion.” Jason sat up and stretched. “I think it’s time to go. Do not spy on me again.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dick lied.

* * *

The next time he heard from Jason, it was from a text. He wasn’t even sure how Jason got his number. _ Going to have to reschedule our meeting. Something came up. I’ll see you next week. -Jason. _ Which would be mildly concerning even if they actually did have a meeting, and was very concerning since they didn’t. 

Dick did everything he could think of to find Jason. He checked places he knew Jason hung around, went to his apartment and eventually decided to just track his phone. He found Jason in an abandoned warehouse looking less than great considering he was both cuffed and bleeding.

There were only a few people walking around the warehouse, all of which Dick recognized as cops or former cops Jason had harassed, some of whom had been taken down by Dick because of the file Jason had given him. 

Dick waited until there was only one person watching Jason to jump out from where he was hiding to take him out. “We have to go; I don’t know how long before they come check on you.” He unthinkingly uncuffed Jason from the pole they’d attached him to.

“Dick?” Jason looked a little dazed when he looked at Dick, probably something to do with the blood dripping from his temple. 

“We’re getting you out of here. Think you can stand?”

“Yeah, I-“ Jason frowned as he stumbled into Dick as soon as he got to his feet. “Kind of?” 

Dick wrapped an arm around Jason’s waist and held him up as they made their slow way out. “We just need to get you out of here and we can get you to a hospital.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed, leaning a little heavier against Dick. Dick had to help him into the car, and it wasn’t until they were speeding away that Jason lifted his hand to stare at the pink and blue markings where Dick had touched him.

Dick knew he’d notice eventually, and he wasn’t letting himself freak out in the face of Jason being injured and kidnapped. “Did you want to talk about it now or when you’re more lucid?”

“... you’re Nightwing,” he said simply, still staring at the fading marks. “Oh my god, you’re such an asshole,” he groaned, leaning against the window and burying his face in his hands. 

“I was going to tell you.”

“You asked me if I had a crush on you,” Jason mumbled into his hands. 

“I asked because I realized, that’s why I told you you were misinterpreting something, because your feelings definitely aren’t unrequited.”

Jason was quiet for a few seconds before announcing “I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Try to stay awake for five more minutes. We’re almost at the hospital.” Dick was speeding egregiously after all.

“I definitely have a concussion. And probably some broken ribs. But the concussion is more pressing.” 

“Hospital.” Dick repeated. They were so close.

“What about it?” 

“We’re pulling into the parking lot and you’re gonna have that concussion and those ribs checked.”

Dick couldn’t really do much once the doctors and nurses were all over Jason, so he instead called into the station to get the problem dealt with. By the time that was done and the nurses had left Jason’s verdict was a concussion, two broken ribs, a fractured finger, and some heavy bruising. 

Dick was by his side the moment the nurses left him alone, gently taking his hand (the one that didn’t have a fractured finger) in his. “All the people who kidnapped you have been arrested.”

“So what I’m hearing is that I don’t get to get them back for it?” Jason offered him a small smile to show he was at least mostly kidding. 

“No, unfortunately Gordon’s not going to let you do that. On the bright side, the doctors aren’t keeping you here, so I can take you home.”

“Great. Let’s go; I hate hospitals,” Jason sat up slowly, wincing a little. 

“You still have to take it easy,” Dick reached out to help him off the bed slowly.

“Guess it’s a good thing they didn’t agree on what to do with my body ahead of time,” he mumbled, leaning against Dick. 

“What were they doing anyway? Were they just torturing you out of petty revenge?”

“Oh, no, they were going to kill me. There was just a disagreement over the body disposal,” Jason said it a little too calmly for discussing his own near murder. “All of the injuries are from the fight to get me cuffed and transporting me.”

“You sound too calm about this and I know it’s not because of the concussion,” Dick sighed.

“It happens,” Jason shrugged as best he could. “At least they let me dictate a text to you so you wouldn’t be suspicious when I missed our ‘meeting’.”

“I’m just glad I got there in time.”

They made it to Dick’s car and Jason frowned a bit at the blood smudges on the window he’d been leaning against, but got in the passenger seat anyway. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize you’re Nightwing.”

“I swear I was planning to tell you, I just wasn’t sure how ... or when.”

“Maybe before asking me about yourself,” Jason shot him a halfhearted glare. 

“Yeah okay, shitty move on my part and I’m really sorry about that. I just didn’t expect it and it was pretty surprising to realize that you felt that way at all. I’m arguably more of a crime fighter like this,” Dick gestured to himself, “than in the spandex, where I’m technically doing something illegal.”

“Listen, I didn’t plan it. I just planned to give you the file on the dirty cops because I knew you’d do something about it and was pretty sure you wouldn’t arrest me.” 

“Well you were right, and I can’t say I planned any of this either. That day when I handcuffed you I was so worried you were gonna see and put together that I was Robin meaning probably another vigilante. The secrets just kind of spiraled from there, but if you’re willing to forgive me and still give me a chance, I’d like to take you out someday.”

“So that’s how Nightwing found me,” Jason muttered. “I suppose since I still say allegedly whenever we talk about crime or the Red Hood, I can forgive you,” he said with a dramatic sigh. 

Dick responded with an equally dramatic gasp, “Are you saying those crimes aren’t just alleged?”

“No of course not, I’m on pain medication and concussed, no confessions of crime count.” 

“Of course,” Dick laughed, “I think I’m a little too compromised to really be able to make a fair arrest anyway.”

“I’d out you immediately if you tried,” Jason confirmed. 

“Not exactly what I meant.” Dick purposefully let his hand graze Jason’s just the see the pink appear. Now that he didn’t have to worry about Jason finding out who he was, he really couldn’t get enough of seeing the colors appear on each other’s skin. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess that would be noticeable too.” Jason mused, looking down at the color.

“Oh well. I guess I like you too much to actually arrest you anyway.”

“If you don’t think you’ll get killed for it I’ll let you take me on a date when my bones aren’t broken and my brain is working at full capacity.” 

“I think I’ll take that risk,” Dick chuckled.

“Then I guess we have a date.” 

Dick took that as a sign that it was fine to hold Jason’s uninjured hand now. 


End file.
